


Proof of Strength

by mortyvongola



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Abuse of Authority, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, Dirty Talk, Dirty Thoughts, Eventual Romance, Eventual Smut, F/M, Force Sensitivity, Grinding, Slowburn but it'll have porn, abuse of steroids
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-29
Updated: 2020-08-01
Packaged: 2021-03-05 22:02:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,319
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25582558
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mortyvongola/pseuds/mortyvongola
Summary: You joined the First Order in order to ensure a better life for you and your family, but you lied to get in. And now, after all this time, who would be the first to discover your secret? Of course it had to be Kylo fucking Ren. A death machine and probably the strongest alpha you'd ever seen, and probably ever will see.What does he want with you anyway?[Alpha! Kylo Ren x Omega! Reader]
Relationships: Ben Solo | Kylo Ren/Reader, Kylo Ren/Reader, Kylo Ren/You
Comments: 7
Kudos: 76





	1. Whiff

**Author's Note:**

> I've always been interested in a/b/o fics but I've never written one myself. So here's my first attempt at one. Yay~

The First Order offered great opportunities. You were poor and downtrodden when they showed up, claiming to have solutions to your poverty, that they would clothe, bathe, and provide food for all in exchange for hard work. Their propaganda promised a beautiful future, where no one would ever be as poor as you were again. Immediately, you wanted to join but there was one rather large problem. The First Order only hired alphas and betas. And therein lied your problem, as you were neither an alpha nor beta. You were an omega.

Omegas were rare, as the gene mutation required to be an omega was even more recessive than the alpha gene. They were less independent, they required protection and mass amounts of supervision during their heats, and the biggest difference in strength was in their upper bodies, as omegas do not require the upper body strength of an alpha or even a beta. In exchange the lower body strength of an omega was much more prevalent then for either other designation. Being an omega was also a lot harder to hide then being an alpha, the hormones of an omega heavily influence those of other designations, which was most likely the reason why the First Order did not hire or train them.

Nowadays, alphas found omegas to be more of a chore than anything. It used to be that alphas and omegas were fated to bond, that they would thrive well when mated with one another, but as more and more betas arose the less alphas wanted to put in the extra effort to take on an omega. You understood, if you weren’t an omega you wouldn’t want to have to be stuck with what the rumors made you sound like either. But, to you, there would always be something special about the bond between an alpha and omega. Others called you an idealist, or a romanticist, but you had seen that special bond firsthand. Your parents had that bond, so strong and beautiful, and you wished for that same sort of love.

You scratched at the scent gland on the left side of your neck as you stared at the First Order poster on the wall. The wind blew your scarf into your face along with some grains of black sand. _I could get away with it_ , you thought. _This shouldn’t be a problem._ You clicked your tongue and tugged the poster off the wall. _My family needs the money, and everything else they’re offering doesn’t sound too bad. Can’t imagine it being any worse than this._ You rubbed a dirty finger under your nose and began to walk back out and into the streets, the poster now shoved into your satchel and a hum on your lips, images of infiltrating the First Order playing continually in your mind’s eye. _This’ll be fun_.

~

_This is most certainly **not** fun_, you thought as you crawled, much slower than everyone else, along the thick mud. The First Order really knew how to whip its people into shape, that’s for sure. You had passed their physical exam, as the differences between omegas and female betas bodies were very minimal hormone wise, and you made sure you had been suppressing with steroids long enough beforehand to not have to worry about being caught, besides hardly anyone tested for steroids anymore. Most designations didn’t suppress and if they did it was with more herbal remedies, as steroids were seen as archaic and more dangerous than helpful. The biggest differences between omega and beta, however, were all anatomically the same as an alpha. A bonding gland and six scent glands; one on each side of the neck right under the jaw and closer to the ears, one in each wrist, and one at each junction where pelvis met pubic area. But luckily for you, they didn’t do any full body scans and your bonding gland was smaller than average, so it could be easily passed as a simple knot or inflamed muscle on your shoulder.

However, passing the physical labor portions, like crawling, climbing, heavy lifting, pushups, and even shooting, _those_ were the tests where the true difficulty for you was. You were barely scraping by, and it took all your effort to be passable in these areas of strength. Unfortunately, that meant you were at the very bottom of your class, but at this point you were far too invested to give up. Passing was still passing; no matter what place you were. Though your testing scores and stamina more than made up for what you lacked. You were a quick study so your grades placed you above average testing wise, which balanced out with your physical scores, rounded you out to a nice average.

You were very aware of how suspicious your weaknesses could make you seem, so you did your best to tone down the strengths of your lower body as well as worked really hard to increase what you could do with your upper body. And after a little more than a year of training, you were officially inducted as a member of the First Order, smack dab in the middle of your class. You were so proud of yourself and were extra relieved when you learned that your position put you far away from the frontlines.

As time passed your work ethic brought you more and more promotions. Seven years after your graduation saw you as a lead programmer and the promotion after that brought you to your station on the _Finalizer_. You loved your job. The only downside to it was the amount of exposure to the Commander as well as the General of the First Order. Both of which were very strong alphas, probably the strongest you had ever seen. The stronger the alpha the better they could smell and the more reactive they were to omega hormones and pheromones/scents. You had to avoid them like the plague, as despite your monthly steroid suppressions they would still be able to catch a whiff of your scent. If you got too close your cover would be blown and you’d be removed, or worse _killed_ , for your lies. Just thinking about it had you close to hyperventilating.

“You alright?” Your coworker, Lee a beta, asked you and placed his hand on your shoulder softly. That snapped you out of your trance and you turned toward him calmly. You hadn’t realized that you’d been spacing out. Earlier that morning Kylo Ren had almost gotten close enough to smell you and that had thrown you into a frenzied inner monologue of _please don’t take a deep breath, please don’t take a deep breath, please don’t take a deep breath!_

“Leave her alone, she literally almost bumped into the Commander this morning,” your other coworker, Avery also a beta, said in response to Lee. She pointed her fork at him and leaned forward on her elbows “Her life is probably still flashing through her eyes. She’s lucky he ignored her.”

“Ah man, that is lucky,” Lee mumbled and put his hand back down beside his plate. He picked up his eating utensils and used them to take a bite of the meat he had chosen from the dinner line. “Kylo Ren has been aboard for quite some time, why do you think that is?”

Avery shrugged then pushed her plate forward, no longer interested in her dinner choices. She used her fork to emphasize her hand motions. “I don’t know, but the General has been really on edge because of it.”

“Heh, he almost exploded this morning after Kylo Ren destroyed one of our consoles. I’d never seen so much color on his face before,” Lee snickered. You snorted in response, remembering the steaming General in all his angered glory. The feud between the ginger and the helmeted knight was no secret, they fought often and loudly. Hux with his sarcasm and snarky attitude and Kylo Ren with his blatant disregard for all of the rules and commands the General had in place. It was quite comical really, like a well-rehearsed routine. You slurped up your soup thoughtfully.

“What I wouldn’t give to sit on that pale face,” Avery said in a playful lilt. You promptly spit out your soup and Lee choked on the water he had started to sip at.

“Kriff, Avery, don’t say crap like that when I’m eating,” you grumbled and started to wipe up the mess you had made. She snickered and crossed her arms over her chest triumphantly, unashamed of her hazardous mindset. You could see it now, the General chuckling as he shoved her out the airlock for embarrassing him. You shivered.

“What? I’m serious,” she said with a smirk. “He is one attractive man. You can’t tell me that you haven’t thought about it.”

_I’m too busy thinking about the ways he’d murder me if he got close enough to smell me,_ you thought and shook your head at her. “Nope, can’t say that I have.”

“You’ve seriously never thought about it? What about for any of the other officers? Is there not an alpha you would pretend to be an omega for?”

“Avery, give it a rest. Not everyone is as crazed as you,” Lee muttered. “Besides, don’t you think they would rather have an actual omega then someone pretending to be one?”

“But there are hardly any left, plus I remember someone talking about how much of a hassle being bonded to an actual omega is.” That irked you. You doubted anyone, let alone any alpha, on this ship had actually met an unsuppressed omega let alone bonded with one.

“Well you could still be a bit more respectful.” You nodded in response to Lee. Respect would be nice, you felt like you were owed at least a little of it due to your success in hiding who you were and proving that omegas were more than capable of caring for themselves. “Leave your weird fetishes for your diary log.”

“How do you pretend to be an omega?” Curiosity had gotten the better of you.

Lee sighed loudly and placed his hand against his forehead. “Why would you encourage her.” Avery, in response, beamed at you and leaned forward; both of her hands pressed against the table and fork long forgotten by her plate. “Pretending to be in heat is of course the main thing. Except, be a bit less needy and it’s not like you can actually last for as long as a real heat. You can also say a bunch of stuff about scent, and bonding, and blah blah blah, pretend to be weaker and in need of protection, it’s a lot of fun if your partner is into it.”

“Gross,” you muttered and took another slurp of your soup. Heats in general were gross. They were long, lasting anywhere from 5 to 14 days. It started with a fever, general sluggishness, difficulty breathing and a foggy mindset, eventually your body would start the reproductive response. Slick would start to pool around your entrance and your glands would swell to the point of discomfort, it hurt quite a bit. An urge to lesson discomfort through orgasm would grow and eventually everything would begin to blend together. Pheromones would be released in order to attract any nearby alpha and force them into a rut. The only things that could lessen the immense discomfort were sex and medications, but those were short term remedies, as their effects would dissipate rather quickly. Unless the sex involved a knot then, and only then, the discomfort would dissolve long enough for an omega to take care of themselves. Part of the reason why they required protection during their heats was because they risked dehydration and malnourishment the longer the heat went on.

You had never had sex, let alone with an alpha, so you weren’t entirely sure how clear minded you became after knotting. Even now it had been many years since your last heat, but you could somewhat remember struggling through them earlier on in your life. “I don’t think so but, whatever. I’ve got to get back to training some new recruits.” Avery yawned and stood. She grabbed her tray and started walking toward the exit. “See you guys later.”

“Bye,” you stated and waved in response, now trying your best to remember what struggling through your heat felt like.

“She needs to keep quiet about stuff like that,” Lee told you quietly. “The First Order is very strict about relations between officers. She could get in real trouble for just saying some of that stuff.”

“Then you need to be careful too.” A smirk crawled onto your face and you wiggled your eyebrows at him. “Did you think you and Miss Vanya were being discreet?” A light blush dusted his tan ears. You chuckled at his embarrassment and shook your head. “I didn’t need to hear the two of you in your office, but I did. You’re more of a screamer than I thought.”

“I um, I just realized I still have a project I need to finish, so I’ll uh- we’ll talk later,” he scrambled to clean his area. “See you!”

After he scurried off you kept your smirk and finished your soup. You checked the time to make sure you still had a bit before you needed to head back and lazily began to clean your space. A yawn escaped your lips as you started your trek back to your office.

Lee and Avery were good people, very smart and hard workers. Avery had been your friend since your initial training, she had helped immensely with trying to get your upper body in shape. The two of you had been separated after initiation and reunited when they assigned you to this ship. Avery was now the trainer assigned to your section, working alongside or sometimes directly under you to help the newer programmers meet First Order standards.

Lee had trained you in your original position when you first arrived on the _Finalizer_ and now, he was directly in charge of the stromtrooper training programs and battle training designs. You were proud of him, even though his position meant you couldn’t see him as often. He was at Captain Phasma’s beck and call, coming up with the ideas that your department would bring to life via code. Again, you snickered thinking about his embarrassment at your discovery. You were determined to never let him live it down.

Once you reached your office, you punched in your code and the doors easily slid open. Your main job was to receive orders and delegate the coding and programming to those under you. The paperwork was immense, and you hardly ever got to do any of the actual programming that you enjoyed, but you enjoyed the raise and respect the position brought you. Besides, if someone else didn’t understand or finish their work, it was up to you to do it so there were occasions when you got to do what you enjoyed, however rare they were. You slid into your desk chair quietly and got to work.

Later in the evening, after your shift had finished, you entered your quarters and immediately knew something was wrong. The hairs on the back of your neck were standing, and your omega instincts were kicking into gear. _Predator_ , your mind supplied. The faint scent of alpha pheromones tickled your nose and you shivered. The suppressants dulled your sense of smell, so you could not identify who it was, but you knew _what_ they were. You took a tentative step forward, hands trembling and body on full alert. Who would have access to your quarters? Higher command had access, generals, captains, commanders. An alpha and a higher up, oh no. _They must know. They’re here to kick me out, to kill me, they know!_

You took a few more steps forward, right outside the open entrance to your bed. They were in there, in your room, the smell was stronger in that direction. There was no sound, so they weren’t moving, but they were in there. A cold sweat broke out all over your body and you could take a guess as to who it was. It had to be the Commander. He was the only one who had been close enough to you to get a good whiff of your suppressed omega smell. Kylo Ren was absolutely going to murder you, no question. Still trembling, you resigned yourself to your fate, and finally stepped into your measly bedroom.

And there he stood, in all his black and murderous glory. Kylo Ren was standing against the left wall, his visor was turned toward you, effectively intimidating you further. You almost squeaked under his intense scrutinizing and judging by the way his chest rose and fell a bit more deliberately, you knew he was taking in your scent. He took a large step forward; you took a frightened step backward. That cycle continued until you were no longer able to back up. He had you back up against your refresher door, his helmeted head literally pressed into the crook of your neck, one hand at you hip and the other holding your head back to further expose your nape. Your instinctual response was submission and following that instinct you craned your head away and further into his hold, effectively exposing your scent and bonding glands to him. _I’m going to die, he’s going to strangle me, and I will die._

And all at once, he pulled away.


	2. Overwhelming Scent

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kylo has taken all of your suppression medication and teased you with it. If you didn't get that medicine back by the end of the week, a heat wouldn't be all you had to worry about. What the hell were you supposed to do?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello, yes, hi, welcome, how are you
> 
> I'm actual trash, there wasn't supposed to be any sexual themes until later but, oh well a girl can't help herself.
> 
> A special thanks to LunaroseJodes for commenting on the last chapter! You're the real MVP~  
> And thanks to everyone for the kudos and bookmarks, you guys rock.
> 
> Follow me on tumblr as mortyvongola2-0 for updates and some other fun stuff.
> 
> Please enjoy~

When he pulled away, he said nothing, didn’t even spare you a second glance, just turned toward your door and made to leave. You started to crumple to the floor, your legs shaking and weak, heart in your throat. He cleared his throat and you turned your head so quickly you might’ve given yourself whiplash. A gasp tore from your throat and you reached out. In his large hand was a vial of your suppressing steroids. It took all of your strength to stand and approach him order to take it back.

Your efforts were thwarted, hopes crushed, as you watched him close his fist around the glass vial and smash it, the suppressing liquid, no longer contained, dripped from his once more open palm and onto the floor. He dropped the bits of glass and made sure to crunch them beneath his boot as he made his way out. When the doors shut behind him you began to panic. What had he done? One of those vials cost you half a month’s worth of credits, and you always made sure to stalk pile. You ran toward your bedside drawer, where you kept your stash, and opened the cloth bag you stored them in. A sob crawled its way into your chest. He had destroyed all of your vials, every last one, and you wouldn’t be able to afford any more for another two months!

A tightness settled in your chest and you felt like hurling. Tears pricked at the corners of your eyes and you stood on your wobbly legs and erratically ran toward the doors. Your hands met the cold dura-steel and you paused. What could you do? For all you knew he had crushed your last vial, right in front of you. You smacked your head against the metal. You only had about three days before you needed your next injection, and if you didn’t take it you only had three more before your heat would start up. There had to be something you could do. “Kriff,” you grumbled, the tears finally slipping down your cheeks. “Kriff, kriff, _kriffffffffff_!”

You kicked the door in your frustration, it didn’t budge, only made a loud clang as you fell back and gripped your foot in pain. The lights in your quarters flickered as you let out an angry shout. Your temper tantrum continued further into the night cycle, only stopping after your throat went sore with grumblings. What could you do? You would be stripped of your title, possibly tortured, more than likely killed once you were found out. Your toes ached, and you hit your head against the wall behind your bed. A thought struck you. You were on a ship full of alphas, so there had to be some suppression herbs somewhere. Someone had to have some you could borrow, or steal, and use on yourself until you could figure something else out…right?

Determined, you rolled off of your bed and headed out of your room. The hallways were mostly empty, the skeleton night crew keeping the ship running while most of everyone else slept. You walked down the hall, trying to think of some alphas you knew. There was Captain Phasma, General Hux, and the Commander, all of which were out of the question, you weren’t really friends with any alphas, having done your best to keep them from scenting you. Lee and Avery were betas, most of your subordinates were betas as well. You wanted to groan again.

“Oh,” you heard someone say and then call out your name. You looked up and saw Lee’s fling, Vanya, standing to your left. “What’re you doing up so late?”

“Couldn’t sleep,” you replied.

“Oh, I see,” she muttered. The air between the two of you was awkward, but you didn’t care. She adjusted her stance to cover her chest with her arms and cleared her throat. An odd scent hit your nose and you narrowed your eyes at her. It was a familiar scent, but you weren’t quite sure what it was. “Well, um, I’m working night shift tonight, so I better get back to it.”

“Wait,” you called, and she blinked at you. You took one more deep breath in to try and identify the smell but failed. “What perfume are you wearing?”

“Perfume?” Her head tilted to the side and you nodded. She lifted her wrist up to her nose and smelled it before she let out a soft laugh. “Oh, no, I’m not wearing a perfume. Its my herbs, silly.”

“Herbs?” You blinked at her in surprise. “You’re an alpha? I had no idea.”

“Yeah,” she brought a hand up to rub the back of her neck sheepishly. “I prefer to keep it that way. People tend to treat you differently if you have a designation like I do.” You could understand that and so you nodded to her. “I’m impressed that you could smell the herbs though, most betas don’t even notice.”

“I have a strong nose,” you muttered. “You wouldn’t happen to have any extra herbs, would you? I uh, have a new programmer who needs them, and he’s not sure where to get any and is freaking out about it.”

“Well, I don’t have anymore right now but you can always get some from medical or your commanding officer. Did they not supply you with any for your subordinates?”

“No.”

“Ah, then whoever you report to must have some. Be sure to let your cadet know, I need to get back to work.”

“Alright, thank you Vanya,” you said and gave her a tight smile, your nerves on high alert.

“No problem,” she said and waved back to you as she walked in the opposite direction.

You had two options it seemed, raid medical and steal from them, or risk your life and career stealing from your favorite ginger General, as he was your commanding officer. You brought one of your hands up and rubbed at your temples to fend off the growing headache. With either option, if you were caught, you risked demotion, but if you stole from Hux and he was in a foul mood you risked death. You felt like crying again. If only Vanya had had some extras.

The rest of the night passed slowly and the next day you went to work without any sleep and just as out of options as you had been before. You couldn’t decide what to do, and the cycles passed by without you taking any action. By the fifth day, one day before your heat could begin, you were nothing but stressed and panic. You hadn’t slept in four days, hadn’t eaten anything in three, and refused to drink anything but caff. Not only were your colleagues concerned for your health but so were your subordinates.

“Lieutenant.”

You jumped, startled out of your pacing, and faced the very man who had caused your poor state of being. “C-commander,” you stuttered, your mouth suddenly felt incredibly dry and you took a sip of your now cold mug of caff. “How can I help you sir?”

He flexed his fingers, the leather creaking with his movements. His helmeted head tilted to the right. “You look rather stressed,” he commented.

You grit your teeth. “I am currently working on a very important project.”

“I see, you must be busy,” he gave a slight nod and you narrowed your eyes. What was he up to? He reached for his belt and you flinched, thought the worst, and prepared to be sliced in half by his saber. But he hadn’t grabbed his weapon, instead he grabbed a small vial from his pouch, it was filled with a familiar milky liquid. Your lips parted and you sucked in a breath. “I’ll just have to hold onto this until you have the time for it then.”

“No!” You paused and shook your head, forcing yourself to calm down a bit. “Please, Commander I-I, that is-“ a hollowed noise escaped his vocoder and you watched his shoulders shift the slightest bit with it. He was making fun of you and your blood boiled. “Give it back,” you demanded.

“Is the little omega frustrated?”

“Wha-? Of course!”

He stared at you, or at least you thought he was, and took a few steps closer to you. Again, he caused your body to go into fight or flight. Your omega instincts said to flee but your training said to fight. The two options were swirling in your mind, fighting against one another. By the time he was close enough you could see your breath fog against his helmet, you decided to fight. You brought one of your legs up in an attempt to knock his knees out from under him, but he easily caught your leg. Kylo pulled it up against his hip and pressed himself flush against you. You almost fell backward, his added weight and only having one leg to stand on caused you to begin to lose your balance. But his other hand pressed against your back and pushed you against him in kind.

A shiver crawled down your spine. You’d never been this close to anyone before, let alone someone so powerful. His scent began to overwhelm your senses, and you almost whined. He had a strong grip on your calf and you weakly attempted to break it free. You couldn’t think, your heart was pounding in your chest from fear and excitement. He smelled of leather and spices. Ren brought the edge of your helmet down to the crook of your neck like he had days before, and again you craned your head away from him to give him better access. Being so close, when he chuckled this time, you could feel the vibrations in his chest and almost hear the voice of the man beneath the vocoder. “So pliant,” he stated in a lower tone. “It’s cute.”

Your heart hiccupped. It was almost like you were paralyzed; your body too willing to obey your mind. But did you really want to leave this embrace? He smelled so good, and your stomach was in flutters. Your toes curled and you shut your eyes as you refrained from letting out a noise. His oversized hand moved from the middle to the small of your back, and you leaned into the hold. Your brain kept screaming _grab the vial and run_ but your body cried s _tay and fuck_ just a bit louder. “Why are you doing this,” you breathed.

“Because you’re _mine_ ,” he growled. His grip tightened on your black and on your calf, you leaned your head back and gasped as he ground his hips against yours. “If you want the vial, come and take it.”

He stepped back from you, letting go of your leg and your back, you plopped to the ground with a very gracious “oof” and stared wide eyed up at him. Your body was still going haywire and it was incredibly difficult for your brain to comprehend what he’d said. Again, he was leaving you without a glance back. Only once he’d left the room, the blast doors closed behind him, were you able to break out of your stupor. Kylo’s scent was still all over you, your clothes and hair had soaked it up like a perfume. Shakily, you used your desk to get back on your feet and rubbed at your tired eyes. “Take it? How am I supposed to do that?”

The rest of your workday continued, whether you wanted it to or not. You felt like your brain was melting and you were self-conscious about having the Commander’s scent all over you. It was obvious what people would think when they smelled it, and just the idea of having sex with Kylo Ren made you dizzy with fear and desire. You’d never even seen his real face before, so you chocked up your body’s response to your omega instincts. What else could it be? After all, you knew nothing about him, had never spoken with him before, and fear his wrath just like everyone else.

“Yoohoo, anyone in there?”

“Ah!” You jumped, adrenaline tingling through your body as you turned around to face your friend. “Avery, you almost made me drop my datapad.”

“Sorry,” she giggled as she leaned against the doorframe. “I did knock. Not my fault you’re not paying attention.”

“I suppose that’s fair,” you muttered and placed your work device back on your desk. “What is it? Is there a problem?”

“No, I just came to tell you that it’s quittin’ time.”

“Oh.”

“Everything alright? You’ve been pretty off for the past few days,” she asked, concerned. She moved further into your office and placed a hand to your forehead. “You don’t feel like you have a fever, but you look pale.”

“I’m just a bit home sick is all,” you tried and waved your hand to try to brush her off. She snorted in response to your statement.

“As if, you can’t lie to me. I know you hate that junk heap. Come on,” she pleaded. A frown marred her pretty face and you sighed, hating having to lie to her. Avery was genuinely concerned for you, and you felt guilty. “What’s going on? You know you can tell me anything.”

You bit your lip and stood from your desk. “The Commander is, well, he’s seen fit to torture me lately.”

“Really?” The taller woman placed a hand to her chin in thought. “Do you think it has anything to do with you almost running into him the other day?”

“I believe so,” you responded and walked around your desk. A sigh escaped you and you gripped the door frame to steady yourself, feeling lightheaded and tired. “Let’s drop it and go get some dinner. Today’s your favorite, right?”

“Yeah, tonight’s meal is a specialty from my home planet,” she cheered and sped her walk to catch up to you. Avery placed her arm around your shoulders and began to drag you along with her. “Lets find Lee and go!”

You smiled up at her and nodded. A feeling of dread began to spread through your chest as you thought of how little time you’d have left with your friends if you didn’t get that vial back from Kylo Ren.


End file.
